rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Hero 6: The Series (TV Show)
Big Hero 6: The Series is an animated series produced by Disney Television Animation. It was created by Kim Possible creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. It will premiere on June 9, 2018 on Disney XD, with an extended pilot debuting on November 20, 2017. The series takes place after the events of the movie Big Hero 6. It utilize traditional 2D animation rather than the 3D animation from the film. On March 14, 2017, the series was renewed for a second season. Plot The series continues the adventures of 14-year-old tech genius Hiro and his robot Baymax. Joining the pair on their journey is the control freak Wasabi; scientists Honey Lemon; fanboy Fred; and no-nonsense GoGo, and together they form the Big Hero 6 superhero team. As the new prodigy at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Hiro faces daunting academic challenges, not to mention the social trials of being the little man on campus. The stakes are also raised for the high-tech heroes when they must protect the city from an array of scientifically enhanced villains. Characters Main *Hiro Hamada (Ryan Potter) is a child genius, the youngest student at SFIT and the leader of Big Hero 6. *Baymax (Scott Adsit) is a healthcare robot that was built by Tadashi Hamada and one of the members of Big Hero 6. When the team aren't doing hero work, Baymax learns what he can to be a better healthcare provider. *GoGo Tomago (Jamie Chung) is a tough girl student at SFIT and the fastest member of Big Hero 6. *Honey Lemon (Genesis Rodriguez) is a chemistry student at SFIT and the positive member of Big Hero 6. *Wasabi (Khary Patton, replacing Damon Wayans, Jr.) is a highly organized student at SFIT and nerves member of Big Hero 6, when they aren't doing their hero work. *Fred (Brooks Wheelan, replacing T.J. Miller) is a fan boy, the mascot of SFIT and the superhero expert of Big Hero 6. Recurring *Aunt Cass (Maya Rudolph) is a café owner of the Lucky Cat Café and Hiro's aunt, and guardian. She is unaware of Hiro's secret life, worrying about her newt's late-night outings and fearing that he got back into bot fighting, had once got her mixed up in an underground cooking competition; where she became the new champion until she put it behind her. *Mochi is the Hamada family cat. After Honey Lemon had posted a video of Mochi slow clapping, he became an internet star known as Slow Clap Cat. *Alistair Krei (Alan Tudyk) is the wealthy and ambitious CEO of Krei Tech Industries. His company's tech, that he came up with or took from others as his own, is the reason why he gets attacked by thieves and supervillain that try to steal it. *Judy (Laura Silverman) is Alistair Krei's personal and most trusted assistant. She knows her boss's secrets and try's to get him to trust Big Hero 6 with them, when they put his or other people's lives in danger; knowing that they can help. *Heathcliff (David Shaughnessy) is Fred's family butler that knows the team's secret and helps them when he can. *Fred's Father (Stan Lee) is Fred's wealthy father and the retired superhero, Boss Awesome. *Fred’s Mother (Susan Sullivan) is Fred's wealthy mother. *Professor Granville (Jenifer Lewis) is the new dean of SFIT, after the arrest of Callahan. *Karmi (Haley Tju) is a young biology student at SFIT, she liked being the only youngest student until Hiro attended, which led to her sharing the spotlight with him. Despite disliking Hiro, she has a crush on his altar ego. By the time she and Hiro finally become friend at the end of the first part of season two, her family moves Karmi away from the city as they believe that it isn't safe for her. *Richardson Mole (Sean Giambrone) is the young owner of comic book shop and Fred's arch comic book rival. Despite his young age, he has a crush on GoGo. *Bluff Dunder (Diedrich Bader) is a news anchor for San Fransokyo's news network. He reports the team's success and dangers that alerts them of trouble. *Felony Carl (Diedrich Bader) is an ex-con that lives in GoGo's neighborhood, which is known for being a dangerous place in the city. He is a friend of Dibs/Globby's and works as a bouncer at the underground cooking competition. *Mini-Max (John Michael Higgins) is miniature version of Baymax, that Hiro built to watch over Fred and to keep him out of trouble while the rest of the team are in school. Supporting *Wendy Wower (Riki Lindhome) is a former SFIT student, that became a child entertainer of science after her work was stolen from her. *Trevor Trengrove (Andy Daly) is a former SFIT student, who had built his currier on his former lab partner's work. But when he saw her again, Trevor confect his theft. *Lenore Shimamoto (Jeanne Sakata) was a famous artist during the late 19th century and early 1900s. Despite having had made a name for herself through art, Shimamoto secretly doubled as a scientist. *Tadashi Hamada (Daniel Henney) was Hiro's older brother and Baymax's creator, he died in a fire when he was told that Robert Callaghan was inside the burning building and dashed in to save him. Tadashi is mentioned fairly often and occasionally appears via video recordings, that have helped Hiro with some of his choices and have build up his self confidence, for when it is down. When Obake learned about Tadashi and the influence that he and his memory has on his younger brother, he created a augmented reality illusion of him, that only Hiro could see with the digital imaging lenses he secretly placed on his eyes through gas, in attempt to bring him to the side of villainy. *Megan Cruz (Isabella Gomez) is a young girl that Cass sets Hiro on a date with in "Something's Fishy". She is also the daughter of San Fransokyo's head of police, Chief Cruz. When Megan was gathering information for an article she is writing on Big Hero 6, she uncovers their secret identities and agrees to keep quite about it for Hiro. *Liv Amara (Mara Wilson) is a self-made billionaire and the founder of Sycorax, a biotech company. Due to certain project that placed her own life in danger, Liv created a clone of herself to look for a cure, while she is in suspended animation. When she came out of it and realized the harm that Di had caused on her behalf, Liv turns her clone and assistant in for their crimes. *Chief Diego Cruz (Nestor Carbonell) is an old friend of Aunt Cass and the new head of the San Fransokyo Police Department, in season two. He views superheroes as vigilantes that should be stopped, because of what had happened to his father, despite the good that Big Hero 6 has done for the city. Villains *Yama (Paul Briggs) is a fallen Bot Fighter champion and a crime boss that operates in Good Lucky Ally. *Obake (Andrew Scott) is villainous figure who hires other criminals to do his work, and is the main antagonist of the first season. In his youth he was a gifted SFIT student known as Bob Aken, before he suffered damage in the affected the temporoparietal junction of his brain and made the left side of his face to glow with a purple light, due to him not taking percussions or setting himself limits while working on an energy amplifier. *Barb (Katy Mixon) is the mother of the dancing criminal duo, High Voltage. In season two, Barb and her daughter get turned into eel-like monsters by Liv. *Juniper (Sophie Reynolds) is the daughter of the dancing criminal duo, High Voltage. In season two, Juniper and her mother get turned into eel-like monsters by Liv. *Baron Von Steamer (Jeff Bennett) is a steampunk-inspired supervillain and the arch nemesis of Boss Awesome. *Momakase (Naoko Mori) is a professional thief and sushi chef, that uses graphene knives. She was the raining champ of Food Fight, an underground cooking competition, until she was defeated by Cass. After Obake helped her escape from prison, she joined his ranks so she could exact her revenge on Big Hero 6. While in season two, she allows herself to become one of Liv's mutants. *Noodle Burger Boy (Lucas Neff) was the mascot of San Fransokyo's popular fast food chain, Noodle Burger, until Obake manipulates its programing so he could use Noodle Burger Boy's prediction algorithm to uncover the identities of Big Hero 6. As well as to make the fast food mascot one of his henchmen. When Obake's lair was crumbling Noodle Burger Boy was turned off at the time, making it likely that it was destroyed in the collapse. In season two, NNB becomes Trina's "adoptive" brother. *Mel Meyer (John Ross Bowie) is the inventor of the Flexible Display Technology, that Krei used on his Buddy Guards. Feeling betrayed by Krei using his invention for something that hurts people instead of bring fun to them, he brock into Krei Tech to get it back. *Jack (Rob Riggle) true name Greg is the presumed leader of the Mad Jacks. A group of high-tech mercenaries with a peculiar extreme way of operating. *Jack (Kevin Michael Richardson) is the (passably) brains of the Mad Jacks, as he was seen working on some sort of machine while on their ship base. *Jaq (Kerri Kenney) is the only female member of the high-tech mercenaries known as the Mad Jacks. She is perhaps the strongest Jack, as she could lift a weight made of two large truck wheels. *Mr. Sparkles (Patton Oswalt) is the host of a popular live-action internet show called Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge. When a video of Mochi slowing clapping made his show and himself unpopular, he started his new Totally Lethal Unfair Obstacle Challenge, in an attempt to rid of Slow Clap Cat and to make his star rise again. His action had led to him becoming a wanted criminal, which he didn't mind as it meant, to him, that people wanted him. In season two, he forms a partnership with Liv and gets turned into one of her mutants, who is able to control the Mayoi. *Trina (Christy Carlson Romano) is the android daughter of Obake who works undercover as a bot-fighter, in an attempt to bring Hiro to their side. In season two, Trina gives herself a new body and becomes Noodle Burger Boy's "adoptive" sister. *Diane "Di" Amara (Mara Wilson) is the identical clone of Liv Amara, who she impersonates while her creator is in suspended animation. Di serves as the main antagonist of the first half of the second season, as she secretly invested in biological mutation—a sinister practice that endangers San Fransokyo as a cover to save Liv. *Supersonic Sue (Jane Lynch) is an elderly roller-skating villain, who fights for the title of being Boss Awesome's number one enemy with Baron Von Steamer. Former Villains *Globby (Andy Richter), formerly known as Dibs, is a slimy supervillain that used to be a petty thief. But when he learned that his "employer", Obake, wanted to destroy the city so he could he rebuild it in his own image, Globby chose to leave his villain ways and help Big Hero 6 save their home. *Robert Callaghan (James Cromwell), formerly known as the kabuki masked supervillain Yokai, was the main antagonist of the ''Big Hero 6'' film. After his daughter, Abigail Callaghan, was brought back from the Silent Sparrow's alternate universe and was arrested for his crimes, Callaghan began to regret his actions and continues to reflect on them in his prison cell. When Hiro visited him, so he could learn a bit more about Granville, Callaghan apologized for staring the fire that killed Tadashi and for the rest of his need for revenge actions that he, his friends and the city got caught up in. Hiro knew that his brother would have wanted him to forgive his former professor but he wasn't ready to, just yet. *Orso Knox (Fred Tatasciore) was one of the richest billionaires in San Fransokyo who got mutated into a monster by Liv (who was really the real Liv's clone Di); and shortly after he became human again she threatened to turn him back into a monster should he not serve as her company's main investor. *Ned Ludd (Jon Rudnitsky) is a real estate developer turned hermit that calls Muirahara Woods home. Because of the events that made him the "Forest's guardian" he distrusts technology, which was why he had tried to destroy Baymax when he saw that Hiro and Fred's friend is a robot. In season two, (Di as) Liv turns Ned into the "Hibagon" so she and Chris could have him creating a chaotic distraction while they take "Bessie". Episodes Shorts (2017-2019) A series of short-form episodes began airing on the Disney Channel YouTube channel on May 31, 2018. The first six shorts starred Baymax interacting with a different character in every episode. Every short starts with Baymax saying, "Hello, I am Baymax," with some variables such as his outfit. Three animated shorts called Baymax Dreams premiered September 15, 2018 simultaneously on Disney Channel and YouTube. The shorts are computer animated and made through Unity. Another series of twelve shorts are set for release under the title Big Chibi 6: The Series. The shorts features the characters of Big Hero 6 in a chibi style, that are based on the Chibi Big Hero 6 from Karmi's fanfiction of the team in "Fan Friction". Baymax Shorts Baymax Dreams Big Chibi 6: The Shorts Season One (2017-2018) Season Two (2019-2020) Int. Ship Names *Juniper/Karmi - Karmiper *Obake/Momakase - Momabake *Trina/Karmi - Karmina Images Baymax-in-Big-Hero-6-TV-show.jpg Baymax Returns Poster.jpg|Baymax Returns Poster Big_Hero_6_TV_series_cast.png|The main characters as they appear in the series BH6_TV_key_art.png|The main characters in their hero suits and gear Hiro Icon.png|Hiro's icon (of a Microbot forming a "H") Baymax Icon.png|Baymax's icon (of himself) Go Go Icon.png|GoGo's icon (of a maglev disc) Wasabi Icon.png|Wasabi's icon (of a plasma blade) Honey Icon.png|Honey Lemon's icon (of a chem ball) Fred Icon.png|Fred's icon (of the center "monster eye" of his suit) Category:Big Hero 6 Category:TV Shows